


Friday Night

by WildRiverInTheSky



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildRiverInTheSky/pseuds/WildRiverInTheSky
Summary: Rated M: Mina, Serena and Kunzite go out for a night to distract Mina from her troubles. They all head back to Kunzite's apartment, one that he shares with Darien. Mina and Kunzite go to unwind in his room and Serena is left alone in the living room while Darien is studying.
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Serena laughed and bumped into Mina as they walked down the hall and they both giggled. Mina laughed and said "Shh, we are going to wake people up!" and shook her head at Serena

Serena countered, "You were laughing too."

Mina just shrugged and then she smiled up at Kunzite. "Are you sure Darien won't mind if we come back to your apartment this late?"

Kunzite rolled his eyes, "I am sure. I bet you he is still up studying. He has a big Bio test in four days."

Mina giggled again, "And you are bringing two drunk girls back to the apartment."

"We aren't really drunk, just buzzed. Okay, that is drunk, but I won't be waking up with a hangover tomorrow. That is the important part!" Serena beamed.

Kunzite shook his head, "How someone as little as you can drink like that and not end up with a hangover I will never understand. What about you Mina? Should I be leaving out water and aspirin?"

"Naw, I will be okay as long as I have a big glass of water. I know my limits too." She smiled at Kunzite, "Thank you for worrying about me. You sure are sexy and I love it when you smile like that."

Kunzite chuckled, "I love it when you drink just enough that you start talking a lot. I always enjoy what I hear."

"Like the fact that you are really good with your hands and I love it when you bend me over the dresser and"

"Enough, I get the picture. Too vividly if you ask me. Save the dirty talk for somewhere that isn't around me or in the middle of the hall." Serena insisted.

Kunzite smiled, "Mina, we can head to my bedroom when we arrive. Serena did insist."

"But, this was supposed to be a night for all of us." Mina objected.

Serena shook her head. "Go for it. I will crash on the couch. Just promise to tell Darien I have your permission to sleep there. I would hate to surprise him."

"Deal." Kunzite announced and wrapped his arms around Mina and kissed her neck. "We are here. Let me get my keys and in you go." He grabbed her ass.

Serena rolled her eyes, "Are you going to have a headache Kun?"

"Nope! I am just taking advantage of the situation to act on my actual desires," he stated.

Mina giggled and Serena rolled her eyes.

They went into the apartment and Kunzite went to tell Darien that they were back and that Serena would sleep on the couch. Mina went to the kitchen and winked at Serena, "Here is your water." She then grabbed a bottle of vodka. "We won't be up early in the morning."

"More drinking? You'll have a headache."

Mina rolled her eyes. "That's the point isn't it. I am supposed to be abusing alcohol to deal with my issues in an unhealthy way. I haven't woken up without a hangover for the last two years on the 12th of this month and I don't intend to start tomorrow. I will then go back to my 'good girl' self and lay off the liquor for a while."

"You know I love you and I am always here to support you," Serena said.

"And so am I. Let's get drunk together!" Kunzite said and they headed to his room.

Before they got there Serena yelled, "You are the most amazing person I know and it is her loss!"

Mina smiled and said, "I shouldn't let it affect me still." She shrugged, "I am glad I have you both." They then went into his room and shut the door.

"Are they going to be coming out any time soon?" Darien asked from behind her and startled her.

Serena spun around and said, "I thought you were studying. You startled me."

"How is she doing? Kunzite told me you were all going out tonight to take her mind off everything."

"Her mother kicked her out for a man who didn't want the 'baggage' of children when he dated her. And two days ago she found out from her Aunt that they are getting married. She'll be okay. Kunzite is good for her." Serena shrugged, "I can't comment on how she's handling it other than the fact that she is trying. I don't know how I would have acted in her place."

Darien nodded, "Many college kids get drunk for much lesser reasons."

Serena laughed and nodded, "That's true. I saw a bunch of guys on the way here getting drunk and celebrating the fact that it wasn't any of their birthdays." She shook her head, "Do you think they watched the Disney version of Alice in Wonderland as kids?"

"I bet the mad hatter at the tea party wasn't really drinking tea, no way that guy was sober," he laughed and took a step towards her. "So they will be sleeping in tomorrow?"

"Yup, it will be three years running on May 12th." Serena took a step towards Darien. "They should be quite distracted by each other tonight."

He smiled at her and walked over to her. "Is there anything you would like to do this evening?"

"I heard you were studying. I would hate to get in your way," she countered.

"And yet all I could think about was what you would be wearing tonight and I wasn't creative enough to come up with that sexy outfit." He reached out and placed his hand on her waist and drew her a step towards him.

She gave him a sultry look, "When I put it on I hoped you would like it."

"You knew that you would end up back at the apartment?"

"Hoped."

He took a step towards her and felt her body against his, "So did I."

"So why didn't you come out tonight?" she asked.

"For the same reason we haven't told them anything yet," he caressed her face. "Neither of us is ready to hear 'I told you so.'"

"They really did work hard to try and set us up."

He nodded, "And I wasn't against it. I just wanted to ask you out on my own and not have them be able to take the credit. I didn't have any trouble recognizing how hot, amazing, kind, and sexy you are." He kissed the top of her head.

"Maybe we can tell them while they are hungover tomorrow. They won't have the energy to enjoy their assumed victory in setting us up."

He kissed her neck, "You are devious and I love that about you."

"You love everything about me."

"True." His hand ghosted down and slid over her ass and grabbed it. "I love this too."

"Funny, so do I."

"Are you really sleeping on the couch?"

"Are you going to make me?"

"No."

"Then no, I am not sleeping on the couch."

He stepped back and took her hand and pulled her into his room. "Make yourself comfortable."

"I intend too, can I borrow one of your shirts? While this outfit is sexy it isn't good for sleeping."

He stepped into his closet to pull out a shirt of his and when he turned around to take it to her his jaw dropped. She was standing in his bedroom in a matching bra and panty set and nothing else. Well, nothing else except for her belly button ring.

"Shit you look even hotter like that." He tossed the shirt over his shoulder and walked over to her. "I was trying to be a good boy, but that just went out the window." He ran his hands over her bare stomach and grasped her breasts. "Please, tell me that you want me too."

"Oh, I want you. I have wanted you all night. I have been thinking about you back here studying and all I can think about is the first time I saw you in class. I am so glad you took a freshman level psych class your Junior year. You were sitting there looking so studious and hot as hell."

"You liked me last year?"

She shrugged, "I wanted you last year. I am sure it would have developed into 'like' too."

"And now you love me," he smirked.

She shrugged, "Yes I do. I remember seeing you in class and I had this fantasy about you."

"Oh, and what was it?" he whispered in her ear.

She gave him a coy smile and said, "Well, a hot Junior taking a freshman level class. I had assumptions about you. I did not expect you to be good at psych and it is my major after all." She ran her hand down his bicep. "I had this fantasy that I was your tutor and you were my not so willing student."

"I have a hard time picturing me not being willing to do anything you ask."

She smiled at his honesty and shook her head, "You were just reluctant to crack a book. I came up with ways to motivate you."

"Remind me that I hate studying and that I need you to help me," he said and then kissed her collar bone.

"Every correct answer you gave I took off a piece of clothing."

"I studied for my test tonight and I got all of the answers right," he insisted.

"Was it for psych?" She asked lightly

"No."

She shrugged, "It doesn't count."

"You shouldn't say things like that and leave me hanging," he groaned.

She looked down at the bulge in his pants, "Oh, I don't think you are hanging. You look very hard to me."

"Well, that happens when you are in your bra and panties and telling me about your fantasies," he said and raked his eyes over her breasts.

She pressed her body against his. "Back to my fantasy. It had to change after I realized that your schedule was just too full to take it earlier." She ran her finger over his pants when she said full. "I had this fantasy that we were put in a group together and you couldn't keep your hands off me."

"I was a fool and thought you weren't interested in me. I definitely noticed you," he admitted. "I notice you now too. I had a fantasy about you also in class."

She looked shocked, "You did?"

He nodded, "Yes, although mine was less practical. It was you showing up at my bedroom door naked and wanting me. You gave me a blow job the first time."

She countered, "This year when I realized you would room with Mina's boyfriend I had a different fantasy." She drew lazy circles on his arm. "I fantasized about you coming back to the apartment and seeing me here and sneaking touches when they weren't looking, then at night we sneak off to your room and you bent me over your desk and took me."

He thrust his cock up against her and he pushed her back and onto his bed. His hand traveled over her naked skin and up to her lace covered breast. "This is so much better than any fantasy I have had." He laid her out and stripped her bare. "You are so beautiful and perfect." He found she was more than ready for him and he made love to her. She came several times and finally they came together; sweaty and tangled in the sheets.

The next morning when she stirred he held onto her tighter and said, "Stay, don't sneak out to sleep on the couch. Surely it's time to tell them."

She laid her head on his shoulder and nodded, "I am glad you feel that way."

"It was stupid to keep this a secret anyway. I hated every minute that I had to hide my feelings for you once I realized you had feelings for me too."

She shook her head, "It was your idea."

"I am an idiot."

"At least you're a hot idiot with a nice ass." She grabbed his ass as she said that.

Darien playfully pinned her arms to the bed and looked down at her and said, "I think I can make you scream my name."

"Give it your best shot." She moaned loudly as he thrust into her waiting pussy. She loved how big he was and how he could bring her so much pleasure.

Later that morning she stepped out of the bathroom after just having showered and Mina grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side, "Oh my gosh, did Darien's lady friend wake you up too? She sure is a screamer!" Mina giggled and Serena tried to hide her blush.

"I thought you and Kunzite were drinking last night after you went to his room."

"We did a little and then he got me to actually talk about my feelings. I told him everything and I cried, I haven't felt this good in a long while. He really was amazing."

Serena nodded, dang she had been counting on their over drinking. "I am sure Darien's lady friend is nice and we shouldn't talk about her."

Mina rolled her eyes, "She may be very nice, she was very vocal though too."

"Maybe he is just that good in bed." Serena countered.

"So who do we think she is? I have been sitting in the living room waiting for her to walk out of the hall."

Serena laughed and decided to play along, "Good point! I am going to march right in there and see who he is in there with." Serena walked off and left a surprised Mina behind.

She opened the door, shut it, dropped her towel and climbed into bed with Darien. He pulled her close and held her tightly. She laid her head on his shoulder.

He smiled, "You smell nice, you were gone a while though and I missed you."

"Well, Mina wanted to talk to me after I came out of the shower. Apparently the girl in Darien's room last night was really loud. She claims she was very vocal, I countered that he could just be that good. Then she told me she was waiting for the girl to come out into the living room so she could see who she was. I of course said I would walk right into his room and see who he is with." She sat up and looked around. "Huh, apparently it's me."

He let out a low throaty chuckle and pinched her bottom, "And how long do you think she will wait out there for you to come back and tell her?"

"I am actually surprised she hasn't knocked yet." Serena shrugged and kissed his shoulder.

"You know I mean it when I tell you I love you, you are it for me."

"I feel the same way about you."

Knock. Knock. "Serena? Are you coming back out?"

Serena smiled at Darien and she spoke up so Mina could hear her, "Nope!"

"Ummm. Serena, I am confused." They heard from the other side of the door.

Then they heard Kunzite's bellowing laugh and, "Mina, I love you darling, but you are being dense right now. Mystery woman in Darien's bed plus a couch that hasn't been slept on. Serena is the screamer."

Serena rolled her eyes and yelled, "He's just that good in bed! Really people!"

Darien whispered in her ear, "Keep yelling about how good I am. I am liking this."

She playfully swatted at his arm, "You aren't the one being called 'the screamer.'"

Mina opened Darien's door and said, "Oh, my, gosh, you are right! Kunzite you get in here."

They heard him yell, "No way in hell am I going in there. That has to break the guy code, I don't know what number it would be, but no."

Mina closed the door and they heard her walk down the hall.

Serena shook her head, "Now, I remember why we didn't tell them."

"And now I feel like a jerk for being bummed that she isn't hung over this morning." Darien said. "We better get dressed and go out there. You know if we take too long she will come in here."

"Fine but I get to tell the story of how we started dating."

Darien laughed, "You mean the one you always tell wrong?"

She smiled playfully, "Yup that one."

"I think I should tell it. I sound much cooler when I tell the story."

"And you think I'm telling it wrong." she rolled her eyes and smiled at him. She then stood and started putting on her clothes.

"I am against going out there. Putting on clothes should be illegal."

"Going out there was your idea."

Darien groaned, "Well, I am an idiot then."

"Come on, get dressed and then we can tell them we are dating." She smiled, "You did say you wanted people to know."

"Fine, but then later we come back here and I get to strip you and taste every inch of your body."


	2. That's My Story And I'm Sticking To It

PART ONE

Mina was giggling when Serena and Darien came out of his room and Kunzite was shaking his head at her. He said, "Don't look so proud of yourself, you had no clue until I told you!"

She shrugged and said, "I am just so happy. They are perfect for each other." She turned and looked at Darien, "So, you have to tell me the story of how you two got together. I would ask Serena, but I am pretty sure she is hoarse now from all of that screaming she was doing."

Serena glared at Mina and said, "If you had just gotten drunk and were hungover like you were supposed to be it wouldn't have bothered you."

Mina countered with, "If I was hungover all of that screaming would have been worse. Loud noises are horrible when you have a hangover. Although I might have to get drunk now just to get the sounds you were making out of my head. They were obscene."

"You can complain all you want, but deep down you're just jealous. You don't make those noises for Kunzite, I know because I have heard you two." Serena said, smirking.

Darien started laughing until he noticed Kunzite was glaring at him. Kunzite then said, "Girls, why don't we move on and not get into a fight about this. And Mina, later we can let them know what you sound like when you aren't holding back out of concern for your single roommate."

Mina gave Kunzite a heated look and said, "Oh, it's on."

Kunzite had a feeling he was going to really benefit from Mina's competitive streak. This morning went from uncomfortable sex noises coming from Darien's room, to the promises of sex noises coming form his room. It was going to be a good day.

Darien rolled his eyes and said, "I really don't need to hear that."

"I didn't need to hear it either, but I did." Kunzite replied. "Now, how did you two get together?"

Serena said, "Well, as awesome and as manly as your leather couch is, it sucks to sleep on. My covers kept slipping onto the floor. I got up to get a glass of water from the kitchen and creepy Darien snuck up on me and scared me half to death."

"Creepy Darien? I object to that." he said.

"You would, but you were the one who snuck up on me and scarred me." she countered.

He shrugged, "I heard a noise and I didn't know you were staying over."

Mina said, "Wait, what night was this?"

Serena blushed, "The night of the karaoke party."

"Aww, how sweet! You turned down all of those guys drooling over you and you came back here and got together with Darien." Mina gushed.

Darien looked at Serena, "There were a bunch of guys after you that night?"

"That surprises you?" she asked mildly offended by his question.

He gave a cocky smile, "Nope, not at all. I am just reveling in my victory over them all."

"Okay, where was I? Oh yea, drink of water, well Darien came in and got one too and I told him how I couldn't sleep. And that was when I found out that Kunzite didn't tell him I was sleeping over." she said.

Darien interjected, "I was smooth and called her beautiful. I was on my A game."

Serena rolled her eyes, "You were so not! Then I made a joke, I can't remember exactly what it was." and she blushed.

Darien gave her a heated gaze, but Mina and Kunzite were at a loss as to what it was for. He then picked up telling the story, "She said she wanted to walk home across campus alone. I told her that I could sleep on the couch and she could sleep in my bed, or I could walk her home. I was quite the gentleman."

Mina pouted, "Well, that makes the story less fun."

Serena laughed and said, "Oh, it was fun. He asked me out and then asked me to share his bed with him. Let's just say I am not always as loud, and I didn't have any trouble sleeping that night by the time he was done with me." She paused and looked and Darien and her face softened and she said, "We told each other 'I love you' for the first time that night too."

"But you were on the couch in the morning!" Mina insisted.

Serena shook her head, "No, you saw me cleaning up the couch."

Kunzite shook his head and said, "Whatever happened, Mina you are coming with me." He pulled her in the direction of his room.

Serena's eyes got really wide and she said, "I'll race you to my apartment, no way do we want to hear that."

"Deal. When we get there I plan on making good on what I said earlier. I plan on stripping you bare and tasting you." he whispered in her ear while he massaged her breast.

She made a delicious mewling sound and he took that as a yes.

PART TWO - What Really Happened

Serena yawned as she stretched out on the couch at Kunzite's apartment and tried to get comfortable. She sat up and rearranged the pillows and then laid back down and tried again to sleep. She sighed and acknowledged that while leather couches looked really cool, they weren't the most comfortable to sleep on. She reached down to grab her blanked off of the floor, her blanket kept sliding off and onto the ground. Dumb sippery couch.

She got fed up and sat up and then walked over to the kitchenette and grabbed a glass out of the cupboard and got a drink of water and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Can't sleep?" Darien asked and she jumped.

"Shit, you scared me!" She put her hand over her heart in a futile attempt to slow it down.

Darien walked over and grabbed his own glass and some water and sat at the table with her. "So, you're staying over tonight?"

"Kunzite didn't tell you?" Serena asked puzzled.

He shook his head and said, "Nope."

Serena blushed and smiled at him. "Well, I am staying on your beautiful couch, it makes a very uncomfortable bed though."

"Really?" He sounded surprised.

She nodded, "Yea, the blankets keep slipping off and onto the floor. I guess sleeping naked wouldn't be a good idea on that couch."

Darien swallowed hard over the lump that suddenly formed in his throat. "Um… I..."

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said that." She said laughing at how uncomfortable she made him.

He tried to form some sort of coherent sentence and said, "You can sleep in my bed. Um... I can sleep on the couch tonight."

She laughed, "You are way too tall for that couch, I can't possibly do that to you." She shook her head at him.

"Well, what is your plan then?" He asked her.

She shrugged and said, "It is only one o'clock in the morning, that's practically early evening at college. I plan to walk to my apartment and sleep there tonight."

"It doesn't sound safe for you to make your way across campus alone in the dark." He said as he looked her in the eye.

"So what is your idea," she asked him playfully.

He thought and said, "Well, if you won't sleep in my bed I can walk you home."

She thought about it, gosh it was so close to a fantasy she had. It was late and her filter had disappeared so she said, "Well, since you won't be in the bed with me then I guess I will have to have you walk me home."

Darien instantly grew hard and his pupils blew wide and he looked at her and said, "If you are really looking for an offer to share my bed with me then you have it." His fists were clenched under the table and his knuckles were white. He was controlling himself, he then quickly added, "I need to know if you were out drinking tonight."

She laughed and shook her head, "You wouldn't be taking advantage of a drunk woman, so you can rest easy." She stood up and grabbed both of their glasses and put them in the dishwasher and then walked to the doorway. She looked back at him and said, "Aren't you coming?"

He pinched himself on the leg, hard and was relieved when it hurt. He then jumped up and followed her. When he got into his room he shut the door and looked at her. He didn't know what to do, he was completely clueless as to what was happening. This couldn't be what he had hoped for, could it? All of the sudden he noticed she looked nervous.

She fumbled with the hem of her shirt and she stared at her feet, "Maybe I. Sorry I shouldn't have..."

He took a chance and moved forward and kissed her and wrapped his arms around her. He pulled back and said, "Serena I have been sitting back and watching you as the best friend of the girlfriend of my roommate and that is too much distance between us. Please be my girlfriend. I am absolutely crazy about you."

She nodded and kissed him on the chin, "Thank goodness I didn't make a complete fool of myself asking to share your bed. I am crazy about you too. When we tell this story let's say you asked me out before I made it into your bedroom."

He nodded and then his hands found her ass and pulled her against him and said, "Can you feel my reaction to when you asked to share my bed?"

She nodded, "It's a very large reaction."

"You're damn right it is." He replied then kissed her on her lips deepening it until they were both out of breath. He rested his forehead on hers and looked her in the eyes, "I want you so badly."

She reached down and took off her pajama top, "Show me how much you want me."

He playfully pushed her onto his bed and crawled over her. "I plan on doing just that. Damn, do you have any idea how much I love you?" He grabbed her breast and lightly pinched her nipple.

She moaned and then shook her head and said, "No, but I know how much I love you."

Later that night she had no trouble falling asleep even though the covers had slipped off and onto the floor, again. She was warm and content wrapped up in Darien's arms.


End file.
